


Blood Trail

by Rabb1tty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Character Death, Dream x George - Relationship - Freeform, Fire, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, This is their persona and not the real people, they look more like fanart and less like their actual selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabb1tty/pseuds/Rabb1tty
Summary: A house fire begins, and George attempts to escape desperately with a deep wound.What's Dream going to find when he gets home? His caring boyfriend, or his boyfriend's body instead?--------Au of Dream and George characters happily living together, or so it seemed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 42





	Blood Trail

**Author's Note:**

> I do /not/ ship the actual people. If anyone from the dream smp sees this and wants me to take it down or feel uncomfortable with this fic, I will instantly. Apologizes if I mess up anyone's character, I'm somewhat new to the dream smp scene.

"It hurts...." George mutters as he limps into the open field. He felt tears forming in his eyes when he saw that his side had started to spill red to his thigh.  
George turns his head to see the building collapse on itself, the walls breaking and crumbling.

He looks up at the horizon, and he finds that the sun has completely set.

The male wheezes as he gets away from the place he once knew and cherished.  
The shock of what just happened is still shaking his body a little, but he manages to get free.

'And what will Dream think? He's going to be so extremely worried. Oh god,' George thinks to himself, before he moves his thoughts aside and trudges ahead.

George is not a stranger to manual labor, but he never had to do so in the middle of the winter. Cold is brutal, and even with a sweater, the pace tends to make his fingers go numb as he continues adding pressure to his cut.

As George makes it into the forest, he chooses a distant tree to rest on as he attempts to slow down the bleeding. He thinks that's enough, he doesn't want to worry about how slow he's going, or how sore his body is getting.

The lesser male breathes in the scent of snow and frozen soil until he sighs and shivers.

He does a few grunts in agony before he manages to sit down.  
George leans his head against the tree and shuts his eyes.

He groans as he senses the sharp sensation on his hand. He bends back to feel the wetness of his blood before pulling up his jacket and finding a huge hole in his side.  
"That's not good" he mutters as he inspects the wound and tests that he still has a pulse.

He breathes deeply and attempts to conceive a solution before he eventually collapses. It's sluggish, and he's not sure he's going to do it, but finally.  
The older adult male feelings are beginning to wander to his kin. He talks about how he's going to see them go and how he's going to see Dream one more time.

The brunette chuckles at himself, wondering what Dream must have done to meet him like this.  
The concept makes him smile, which, in return, causes him discomfort.

George knows that, as he lies there, he will not see his family again, the joy slipping away and the pain consuming him.  
Blood is oozing out faster and he is starting to drift away from reality.  
The brunette is laughing at himself, dreaming about what Dream would do if he found him like that.

His last impression, George beams, was that he was glad that Dream had always managed to see him happy.

In silence, Dream looks up, his mask starts to droop as fear inside him begins to bubble up.  
The messy blonde man stares at his house at once, turning to ash and cinders. All he could think of was his boyfriend.

"George!" he cries, rushing forward.  
His hands shake as he reaches out to touch the now-cold ashes, his tears falling upon them.

"No," he breathes out, peering at the remains of his house.  
"No, no, no, no..." he whispers.  
The blonde, before tugging, runs a hand through his hair.

His mask was soaked with tears, and he pulled it off, exposing a face full of sweat and tears. The expression on his face is indescribable because he displays nothing but shock.  
The man tugs at his shirt and kneels over.  
Sobbing endlessly into the snow. Tears running down his cheeks as he cries.

The boyfriend looks down at the ground, breathing hard as he exhales. He just can't believe what he sees, their house's gone to the rubble. His mind is incapable of understanding truth.  
"I was just gone for a second, how could things end this way? " he started to choke out.

Eyes gaze down at the unusual red, stained snow.

It draws the younger male interest, a few droplets of blood are sprinkled in the snow; they're going into the woods.  
His heart beats as he bursts into a sprint, leaving their homes behind.

"George!" he yells. The road of blood leads into the deep bush.  
Sniffling and tears running down his cheeks and gasping for breath. Bursting into a run after wet blood.

"I'll find you!" he sobs, sprinting through the freezing snow, hopelessly praying for a deity he's not too late.  
"Where are you?"

His screams went unheard and his lungs burned.

"George, please answer me..." his voice was tense.  
"George!" "He's shaking, starting to weep.

Silence surrounds him. The freezing air is stealing his breath as he continues to struggle to remain conscious.

Snowflakes continue to cover the sky as they fall to their knees. Feeling lightheaded, he urgently attempts to remain conscious as he feels the temperature falling.

The man screams in pain as the icy air burns his flesh.  
He keeps running in the cold. Snowflakes tend to grow as he stops breathing and looks about. He pants loudly, before he stumbles forward again.

His tears were frozen on his lips and nose. Dream avoids looking back again. "I'll find you."   
A pained grimace crosses his face. "I'll always find you."

He lets a chuckle out, even though he doesn't make it sound like this anyway. "I'll save you." The light in his eyes beams when he sees a male body leaning against a branch.

It's skin as pale as the moon and as cold as the night of winter. Its eyes closed softly and his mouth opened slightly.  
The sight of him is stopping the man in his tracks. Dream's body is trembling and cracking well in his eyes. He gasped for a second, before he staggered over to the young man.

"George!" he says, sinking to his knees as he touches his freezing skin.  
Cold frostbite had set in a few hours before, his body trembling and shaking.

"Please... Please wake up." he speaks, tears froze on his cheeks.

"George..." he whimpers, closely embracing his frozen body.

The blonde is hugging George's frozen body as he sobs. "I want you to stay here... with me..." he brushes his face into the ice face, gripping it firmly.

The man is now weeping while the man is surrounded by the cold.

Both males collapse into a cold sleep and meet up again to a new destination.

———————————


End file.
